Jim Ward (voice actor)
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | birth_name = James Kevin Ward | years_active = 1984–present | occupation = | awards = Daytime Emmy Awards 2009 – Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program Biker Mice from Mars | agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates }} James "Jim" Kevin Ward (born May 19, 1959) is an American voice actor. Biography Radio career Since 2004, he has been the co-host of The Stephanie Miller Show, a nationally syndicated liberal radio talk show that features a number of his impersonations of political figures and other celebrities and news makers. On the show, it was revealed that Jim went to the University of California, Los Angeles, where his father, Don Ward, was a professor of German and folklore. Voice over career He is known for his roles in animation and video games, which he voiced Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark in Ratchet & Clank, Diamondhead in Ben 10 and Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Henry Peter Gyrich in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, newscaster Chet Ubetcha and Doug Dimmadome on The Fairly OddParents, Angus on The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs, and Professor Xavier in Wolverine and the X-Men. In 2006, he played Eyemore, Crusher and Stoker on Biker Mice from Mars, which was a remake of the 1990s show of the same name. The character, Stoker, had been played by Peter Strauss on the show, but after he left the series, Jim Ward took over. In 2009, for his roles on the show, he was nominated and won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program. Filmography Anime roles * Yojimbo of the Wind - Master of Tonbo, Tanida * Gokudo Animated roles * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Headmaster (guest, episode 3.2) * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Baron Strucker, Henry Peter Gyrich, additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Ben 10 - Diamondhead, XLR8, Wildvine, Mr. Beck, additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Biker Mice From Mars - Stoker Van Rotten (replacing Peter Strauss) * The Brothers Flub - Additional Voices * Crash Nebula - Pa Speevak/Dif * Danny Phantom - Bertrand, Operative L * The Emperor's New School - Various voices * The Fairly OddParents - Chet Ubetcha, Doug Dimmadome, Additional voices * Hard Drinkin' Lincoln - Abraham Lincoln * Hey Arnold! - Announcer * Higglytown Heroes - Grandpop Krank * Justice League Action - Brain * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Kwan * Last Chance - Marine * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures - Additional voices * New Looney Tunes - Squint Eatswood * Quick Change - Police Artist * Reader Rabbit - Sam the Lion * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs - Angus, Dog Chow and one of the Space Slugs * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - TBA * The Super Hero Squad Show - Professor Xavier * Tapeheads - Dutch Reagan * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Additional voices * Wolverine and the X-Men - Professor X, Sentinels, Warren Worthington II, Abraham Cornelius, Rover * Xyber 9: New Dawn - Movie roles * Area 88 - Mickey Simon * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Diamondhead, Ripjaws Alien, Fourarms Alien, Radio Announcer, Additional voices * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Diamondhead * Casper: A Spirited Beginning - Stretch * Casper Meets Wendy - Stretch * Chillerama - Anne Frank's Father * Despicable Me 2 - Additional voices * Despicable Me 3 - Additional voices * Escape from Planet Earth - Grey 1 * Felidae - Gus (English dub) * Finding Nemo - Ted * The Fairly OddParents in Abra Catastrophe! - Chet Ubetcha * Happily N'Ever After - Additional voices * Hercules - Ice Titan * Home on the Range - Additional voices * Jetsons: The Movie - Additional voices * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, The - Tour Guide * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Outback Ollie * The Lorax - Additional voices * Macahans, The - Mountain Man * Monsters University - Additional voices * Mosaic - Additional voices * Minions - Additional voices * Party Central - Dad (credited as James Kevin Ward) * Porco Rosso - Additional voices * Ratchet & Clank - Captain Copernicus Qwark * Spider-Man - Project Coordinator * The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical - Chet Ubetcha, Flunky * Spirited Away - River Spirit, Narrator * Toy Story 3 - Additional voices * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - Radio DJ, Cop * Treasure Planet - Moron * Ultimate Avengers - Herr Kleiser * Ultimate Avengers 2 - Herr Kleiser * WALL-E - Additional voices Video game roles * Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties - Tokugawa Ieyasu * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Arronax, Gar, Joachim, Nasrudin * Batman: Arkham Knight - Firefighter Adamson, Officer Williams, Sergeant McAllister, additional voices * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - XLR8, Wildvine * Bionicle - Pohatu Nuva * Call of Duty - German PA Officer, Additional voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Cpl. Kukilov, Additional voices * Command & Conquer: Generals - * Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour - * Crusaders of Might and Magic - * Defense Grid: The Awakening - Fletcher * Destroy All Humans! - Bert Whither, Mayor, Power Suit Soldier, Worker 2 * Destroy All Humans! 2 - Premier Milenkov, Arkvoodle of the Sacred Crotch, Additional voices * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed - Mr. Pork, Toxoplasma Gondii, Jimbo the Furontech Correspondent * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon - Arkvoodle * Diablo III - Belial * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Doom III - Additional voices * Dota 2 - Defense Grid Announcer Pack (as Fletcher) * Dragon Age II - Orsino, Additional voices * Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon - Intel * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard - Sting Sniperscope * The Elder Scrolls Online - Mannimarco, Additional voices * Escape from Monkey Island - Drunk, Tony the Catapult Operator * EverQuest II - Various voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration - Dr. Vladimir Reinhard, Prof. Raymond Knowby * Fairly Odd Parents: Shadow Showdown, The - Chet Ubetcha * Fallout 4 - RobCo Battlezone Announcer (Nuka-World) * Fallout: New Vegas - Dr. Klein, Sink Intelligence Unit, Sink Auto-Doc (Old World Blues) * F.E.A.R. - Commissioner Betters * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional voices * Guild Wars 2 - Tybalt Leftpaw * Grim Fandango - Hector LeMans, Gunnar, Doug * Hobbit, The - Gandalf * Killer7 - Toru Fukushima * Kingdom of Paradise - Genra * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames - Ramon Solano * King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity - Armor Seller Gnome, Hillman, Unseen Voice * Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, The - Additional voices * MadWorld - Agent XIII * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Sentinel * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Director Granin * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - Chad-bot, Biggest Genius Host, Evil Toy Co. Employee * Ninety-Nine Nights II - Zirrick * Ninja Blade - Tojiro Kurokawa * Nuclear Strike - Additional voices * Painkiller - Asmodeus * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Captain Copernicus Qwark, Resistance Soldier * Prey – Additional voices * Ratchet & Clank - Captain Copernicus Qwark ** 2002 - Deserter, Gadgetron CEO *** 2016 Remake - Qwark Bot, Hoverboarder #1, Warbot #2, Blarg #3 ** Going Commando - Abercrombie Fizzwidget, UltraTech Announcer, Corp Announcer, Qwark Bot Galactic Greetings Announcer ** Up Your Arsenal - Tyrranoid Host, Scorpio, Skrunch ** Ratchet: Deadlocked - Shellshock, Groom ** Size Matters - Captain Copernicus Qwark, Otto Destruct, PlantMan, Robot Head, Skrunch, Announcer ** Secret Agent Clank ** Ratchet & Clank Future *** Tools of Destruction *** A Crack In Time ** All 4 One - Commander Spog ** Full Frontal Assault * Resident Evil 4 - Jack Krauser * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Jack Krauser * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D - Jack Krauser * Resonance of Fate - Rowen * Rise of Nightmares - Peter * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - Russian Spetznaz Operative Polaris * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Additional voices * Star Trek: Armada II - Additional voices * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - Alien Thug #2, Dug, Meeko Ghintee * Star Wars: Episode I Racer - Mars Guo, Fud Sang * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Additional voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional voices * Star Wars: Racer Revenge - Mars Guo, Scorch Zanales * Star Wars: Starfighter - Pirate Ground Control, Wingman * The Saboteur - Vittore * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voices * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Pierre DuPont * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Perceptor * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Perceptor * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines - Strauss, Isaac, Bach * White Knight Chronicles - Sarvain * Wolfenstein - Scribe, Additional voices * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Colossus, James Hudson Other * Small Fry - Franklin the Eagle * Super Mario Bros. Super Show - Patty's dad, Count Dracula * Diff'rent Strokes - Voice of "Kit", the car on Knight Rider (1984) See also *Comedy of the Stephanie Miller Show References * Young, Steve. "The Lord of Loud Laughs: Meet Jim Ward", American Politics Journal, April 30, 2006. External links * Official Web Site * Twitter Site * Jim Ward at Behind The Voice Actors * Apocryphal but true * * * The Stephanie Miller Show * Jim Ward Fan Club Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:Comedians from New York (state)